Trouble at Home
by Shinigami061
Summary: Harry's uncle begins abusing him the summer after 4th year. Will Severus be able to save him? Reloaded it after finding an error or two.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trouble at Home(1/?)  
  
Author: Jenna Reese  
  
Archive: Feel free, just let me know where.  
  
Summary: Harry's uncle begins abusing him the summer after 4th year. Will Severus be able to save him?  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
Rating: R for angst and child abuse  
  
Warnings: Slash (duh!) Harry angst and abuse  
  
Author's Notes: Will eventually become a Harry/Snape fic, but not right at the beginning.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Trouble at Home  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter waved goodbye to his friends as he walked behind Uncle Vernon. He could almost feel the anger coming off his uncle in waves. But Harry just dismissed it as normal behavior.  
  
The Third Task had taken a lot out of Harry. The nightmares came much more frequently, practically every night. And these ones included a young man staring up at him with surprise etched into his dead face and eyes.  
  
That was the most frustrating part. Not being able to get away from that innocent face. //If Cedric hadn't taken the cup with me, he would still be alive today. It's all my fault. Everything is all my fault.\\  
  
~*~  
  
Harry got into the car and he and his Uncle drove to Number 4 Privet Drive in silence. But Harry could still feel the waves of fury washing over him. //What did I do to warrant such hostile behavior?\\  
  
They reached the house in record time, but it still felt too long for Harry's comfort. They got out of the car and Harry proceeded to collect his belongings. Uncle Vernon walked to the front door and went inside with a slam.  
  
Lugging his possessions behind him, Harry opened the door and went inside.  
  
As soon as he closed the door, something hit Harry, hard, from behind.  
  
"You thought it was funny? Doing that to Dudley?!!" Uncle Vernon spat.  
  
Harry looked up dazedly. That had hurt. That had really hurt. He was used to neglect, but outright abuse? Then it finally clicked. The reason his uncle was so angry with him. The toffee from the previous summer. Dudley's tongue. //Uh-Oh.\\  
  
*Smack* Vernon hit him with the table lamp right in the face. Harry thought he felt his nose break. Blood started gushing everywhere. He could taste it in his mouth and see it going everywhere.  
  
"You dare get your abnormal blood everywhere in this house? I'll make you pay for that!"  
  
A blow to Harry's stomach stopped all previous thoughts. He crumpled to the ground in a heap of pain. Vernon's shoe connected with his ribs. Harry curled into a protective ball to try and fend off the blows. But the boot connected again, and again, and again.  
  
Then, with one last kick to the head, Harry mercifully blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
More to come if you want it. Read and Review, please.  
  
-Shinigami06 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine.  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! I really appreciate it. They're what keep me going! Anyways, on with the story!  
Trouble at Home  
Chapter 2  
Pain. Exploding. Can't breath.  
Harry slowly regained consciousness. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but that only resulted in a white-hot, searing pain in his chest.  
//Dammit. What the hell happened?\\ he thought, trying to get his breathing under control. Then he remembered. Coming into the house, his uncle hitting him repeatedly, then. nothing. The sweet solitude of blackness.  
Harry discovered that he was back in his cupboard. During his life, Harry had found out that he was terrified of enclosed spaces. Being in a cupboard for ten years of his life probably didn't help to ease this fear.  
Harry tried to move, but the pain in his chest and head grew to unbearable proportions. He began seeing stars in front of his eyes.  
//I can defeat Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in a long time, but cannot even defend myself against my fat uncle. How pathetic. Why does wizarding world think I can protect them?\\ Harry sat there for a long time, wallowing in sorrow and trying not to jar his broken ribs. He tried to be quiet, but unfortunately for Harry, Vernon had extremely good hearing, for some things, and detected his whimpering.  
*Bang* "Are you crying in there like a little baby, boy!?! I'll give you something to cry about!" Vernon swung the door open and dragged a panicked Harry out. He cried out in pain; Vernon had thrown him into the hallway table, making Harry nearly black out.  
//What did I do this time? Can't he just leave me alone and let me drown in my own self-pity?\\ Harry began to raise himself up when Vernon kicked him in the arm. It cracked and splintered like a weak tree branch in a storm. The bone broke free of his skin, splattering blood all over Harry and Vernon.  
Vernon yelled out in rage at having his shirt destroyed. "That was my favorite shirt you stupid f*ck! You'll pay for that, boy!" And Vernon commenced pummeling Harry into the floor.  
Harry took the abuse as quietly as he could, biting his already bleeding lip to keep from screaming out his agony. He could barely breathe through his broken nose, and was starting to get a little cynical in his panic- ridden state. //What a great way to die. Of oxygen deprivation because my uncle decided to discipline me by bashing my face in. Great. Just great.\\  
When Vernon finally finished and got tired of beating his defenseless nephew, he threw Harry back into the cupboard. //Not again, please, anywhere but the cupboard.\\ Harry tried to calm down, but his claustrophobia, added to the fact that he was in so much pain made him begin hyperventilating.  
Harry finally passed out.  
~*~  
Severus Snape jerked awake from one of the few hours of rest he had been able to get in a week by blaring alarms.  
//What in the seven hells? Can't anyone around here just leave me in peace? I need my sleep god dammit!!\\ Grumbling angrily to himself, Snape hurried out of bed and got dressed. He ran (or what others call, stalking with unhurried grace) up out of the dungeons, nearly running smack into Dumbledore in his haste.  
"What are those alarms, a wake up call?!" Snape ground out through clenched teeth. He needed at least some sleep if this man wanted him to keep spying for the side of light. //I'm not immortal.\\  
"It's the alarm for Harry. It goes off when he is in serious pain." Dumbledore provided wearily. "Severus, can you go check on him at the Dursley's? It might just be a vision, but I want to know for certain. I would go if I could, but am a bit preoccupied at the moment." Snape could tell Dumbledore was worried. The usual twinkle was absent from his eyes.  
"Yes Headmaster." Snape left and headed out the front doors. //If nothing is wrong with that stupid, conceded Potter boy, I'll kill him myself!\\ Snape made his way to the edge of the Apparation barriers and Apparated to Privet Drive.  
Just the intense muggleness of it all made him want to turn around and go back in disgust. Everything was exactly the same. Not a single thing stuck out. //How incredibly boring!\\ Snape slowly meandered through the muggle's yards, looking for #4. He sighed the sigh of a tired, overworked man. //Why me? Why do you do this to me Dumbledore? Haven't I already done my penance? This stupid, thick-headed, ungrateful, second generation James Potter nusance will be the death of me.\\  
Knocking on the door, rather forcefully, Snape waited for the Dursley's to answer. A bony, horse-faced woman opened the door apprehensively. "I am looking for Harry Potter. Please direct me to his room." Snape said in the most polite voice he could muster. Which is to say that it made the woman cower slightly.  
"Umm. well. you see..Harry isn't home right now.." Petunia Dursley stuttered, unsure of what to tell this man.  
Snape didn't believe her for a second. He pushed his way through the door, expecting to come upon a Harry Potter shrine. What he found was.nothing. There was not a single scrap of evidence that the young Potter even lived here. Snape spun around onto the woman.  
"Where is he?! Tell me right now!" Petunia just stood there, to frightened to move.  
Storming up the stairs, Snape opened all the bedrooms, looking for Potter. But he couldn't find him. Then, when he was about to give up, he heard a sound. It came from the cupboard under the stairs. //What is that?\\ The longer he was in this house, the more worried he was for Potter. (a/n: Yes, Snape has a heart. You just got to dig down deep to find it.) Seeing padlocks on the door confirmed his fears. He opened the door and looked inside.  
What he saw would change his life forever.  
~*~  
I know, I'm evil. But cliffhangers are fun to write *hehe* Please review. They help feed my ego.  
Special thanks to Modesty and Madison twins, zaksgirllol, carshaa, Whiteriver, trinity avalon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I have, like, a penny to my name.  
  
Rating: R, Harry angst and abuse, slash (eventually)  
  
Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'm totally pleased with this chapter. It took so long because I have had a bad case of writer's block! Grr.. Something I wrote in the beginning of Chapter 1, about Harry being "used to neglect, but not outright abuse," pretend that was never written. I decided that this has gone on a long time, instead of just starting. If you have any suggestions, send them to me. I'm just thinking up the plot as I go . Oh, and if anyone is interested in being my beta, just tell me in a review. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Trouble at Home  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry heard a loud, familiar yelling outside in the hall. His pain-filled and panic-ridden mind jumped to the conclusion that the commotion was from Vernon, angry that he was breathing the wrong way or something of that sort. Harry curled up into as small of a ball as he could manage, without increasing his pain too much. Then he just waited for the inevitable to come.  
  
The door creaked open, and a man looked inside, reaching out to touch him. Harry, still panicked from his previous encounters with Vernon, feared the worst and let a whimper escape his lips. The man drew back immediately and then let loose a string of rather inventive curse words. The voice sounded angry and made Harry shrink away from the door. But the man also sounded strangely familiar to Harry. He looked up and realized that this was not Vernon. Sunlight streamed into the cupboard, and made older man almost glow. //Could he be hear to save me from this torment?\\ Harry then got a good look when his rescuer looked directly into his eyes. //Oh my god. It's Snape.\\  
  
Harry promptly fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape looked at the broken and bleeding form of the wizarding world's Golden Boy, huddled in the corner of a cramped cupboard. He reached out to touch the boy, but Potter let out a whimper, causing Snape to draw back.  
  
Colorful curse words ensued before Snape realized that Potter had shrunk away from the door even more. Then Potter glanced up, and a look of gratitude spread over his face. A ghost of a smile graced his lips before it was replaced by horror. Snape looked Potter directly into his emerald orbs and had seen the recognition. The green eyes rolled back into his head, signaling that the boy had passed out.  
  
Snape began to reach into the cupboard when a whistling noise from behind alerted him; too late. The object cracked against Snape's skull. The last thought going through his mind, //Never turn your back on the enemy. Idiot.\\ before he simply floated into the black abyss of his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
As Harry drifted back into consciousness, he realized three things. First, that his arm, and the rest of his body really hurt. Second, that he was no longer in his cupboard, but in his room. Third, that Professor Snape was sitting on the bed, looking at him, huddled in a ball on the floor.  
  
Harry immediately tensed, nervous and angry that his most hated professor was seeing him at such a vulnerable moment. He didn't want anyone to know about this. Truth be told, Harry was ashamed. He let his muggle uncle beat him into oblivion time after time, never able to defend himself. How was he expected to be even close to a match for Voldemort?  
  
Harry's painful reflections were stopped short when Snape said something to him. "Wh-" Harry's voice came out scratchy from his underused throat. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What did you say, sir?" His voice came out nasally, due to the fact that his nose had swollen and was restricting the oxygen supply.  
  
"I said, Mr. Potter, 'So you're finally awake.'" Snape sneered, but with noticeably less hostility then usual. Harry thought he may have sensed some pity in the older man's voice, but blamed it on a head injury and oxygen deprevation. Even in the position he was in, Snape would never feel pity or sympathy for him; not that he wanted that.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake. What are you doing here, sir?" Harry asked, not daring to look Snape in the eye. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he saw there. As he awaited a reply, Harry hugged his arm closer, in an attempt to lessen the pain in at least that one spot.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me here to check up on you. It looks like he had the right idea. What's wrong with your arm?" Snape noticed Potter was hugging his arm to his chest. As the boy shielded his broken and bleeding arm, Snape got suspicious. He rose quickly, but stopped short as Harry cowered in fear. "It's okay. I just want to see your arm." Snape spoke in a calm, soothing voice. He wanted to put the boy at ease, not scare him more.  
  
Harry looked up into his professor's face, and saw that the man meant no malicious intent. He lifted his arm as high as he could, letting out a hiss of pain in the process. Snape noticed this, but wisely chose to say nothing. The older man studied Harry's mangled arm, but without his wand, could do nothing to heal it. So he silently ripped off part of his cloak and bandaged the arm as best he could.  
  
"So, I guess he's locked us in here, right?" Harry said nonchalantly, being used to this sort of treatment. After a beating, he was usually thrown in the cupboard; but this time, it was his room. Probably the only reason he had ended up here was the fact that Snape had shown up at Privet Drive.  
  
"Yes. I attempted to force the door open, but the locks are too strong. Where else does it hurt?" Snape tried to hide his disgust that Potter was apparently used to this kind of treatment. The fact that someone could do this to their own family sickened him beyond words.  
  
"The more important question is, where doesn't it hurt." Harry began to move all his extremities in an attempt to locate the numerous bruised and broken areas. He was met with blinding agony. Harry tried to hold back the scream of pain, but a whimper escaped his clamped lips.  
  
Snape decided against moving the boy when he heard the horribly painful whimper from Potter. Moving his frail body would only succeed in hurting him more.  
  
They would just have to wait until someone came to help them.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Special thanks to all my reviewers: Jennifer, Artimis, trinity avalon, nightshade, weird, VegetazGrl, Kayla Summers, and more. Your reviews are what keep me going!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's not mine! Stop pestering me!  
  
Rating: R, Harry angst and abuse, slash (eventually)  
  
Author's Note: I'm still here, don't worry. I'm terribly sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you guys are still reading *listens and hears a silent room* Anyway, I've been studying for finals, and doing end of the year projects which I have procrastinated in doing - heh - but here is the next chapter. finally! Read and review, please.  
  
Trouble at Home  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Arabella Figg continued looking into the fire. Albus had just talked to her, asking if she could go to the Dursley residence. Apparently, Severus had been sent to check up on Harry, but had yet to return. She had never really trusted those people, and now that bad feeling was growing stronger. Was Harry okay? Was Severus okay? And if they were, where were they? These questions had been floating around Arabella's mind since Albus had left.  
  
Mrs. Figg finally exited the house, on a mission. To make sure Harry was being well-treated, and find out where the hell Severus was. She walked down the street and reached the Dursley household. It looked quiet inside. But that was not much to go by. The way they treated that poor boy sometimes was downright despicable. Locking him in a cupboard, never letting him play, and other things she probably had never seen. No wonder barely anyone in the neighborhood even knew that a nearly fifteen year old boy lived here, and had for fourteen years.  
  
Knocking on the door, Arabella waited apprehensively. Finally, the door opened to the pinched face of Petunia Dursley.  
  
"Why hello Mrs. Dursley. I just came by to ask if you needed me to baby- sit Harry for you. It's such a beautiful day, and I thought that you and Mr. Dursley might want to go and do something." Arabella said politely. She waited while Mrs. Dursley went inside and talked to Mr. Dursley.  
  
"No thank you. We are staying at home today." Mrs. Dursley said shortly when she returned. "Well, can I at least take Harry off your hands. He won't be a bother, I promise you." Arabella desperately wanted to see Harry. The Dursley's never turned down an occasion to get Harry out of the house, and she was beginning to get suspicious.  
  
Mrs. Dursley went back into the house, leaving Arabella to her silent worries.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus did his best to ignore the helpless boy who occupied the same room as him. But labored breathing forced him to glance up. What he saw did not please him. Potter looked pale, as though he struggled for breath, and had dried blood all over his face and the other body parts that were visible. Severus cursed the bad luck that seemed to exude from this boy. He got up and moved cautiously over to the figure. When he placed a gentle hand on Potter's back, the young boy cringed away from him, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I am just going to clean off your face and try to help you breathe easier." Severus said all of this in as calm and soothing of a voice as he could manage. He did not like the boy much, but even Severus had limits. He was not about to sit by and watch as the young boy obviously suffered. When Potter finally stopped shaking, Severus ripped a part of his own cloak off and began wiping the dried blood off the boy's face and extremities.  
  
As Severus did this, Harry fought to stay calm. Just being in the same room with his most hated professor was enough to make him uncomfortable. But the fact that he was seeing him in such a vulnerable position made him feel even more so. Nobody had known about his life at the Dursley's, and Harry had planned to keep it that way. But now, his terrible secret would be out. And he would get pity from his friends and others of the wizarding world. Harry didn't want pity. He just wanted to be left alone. In peace.  
  
But Snape's careful, soothing motions helped Harry to start to marginally relax. They only partially aggravated his wounds. //It's not like I don't deserve the extra pain. I'm such a horrible person. I only bring pain to others. Cedric died because of me. How can I, or anyone else, even stand to look at me?! I'm cursed...\\  
  
Right at that moment, as Severus was finishing cleaning Harry up, the door burst open. Harry cringed and rolled himself into a protective ball. Severus, without his wand was completely defenseless. Looking up, he saw an enormous man come through the door. With or without a wand, Severus would do whatever he could to protect Potter.  
  
The large, beefy man, who Severus assumed was Potter's uncle, came slowly into the room, keeping one eye on Severus. His attention focused on Potter, Severus tried to get around behind him. "Move one more step and I'll beat the boy within an inch of his life." Vernon hissed when he finally noticed the movement behind him.  
  
"AND FOR YOU! STUPID BOY!! TELLING THE NEIGHBORS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS HOUSE!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU I'D DO IF YOU TOLD ANYONE?! DO YOU REMEMBER MORON?!  
  
Severus was not a strong man. Without his wand, he had no chance at all of defending himself against this monster of a man, much less protecting Potter. But this little fact would not deter him. Dumbledore's orders were to get the boy to safety. And Severus would do his damnest to fufill this responsibility.  
  
Vernon advanced menacingly as Harry cowered away in fear. "I didn't tell anyone, I swear Uncle Vernon! Please don't hurt me.. Please..." Harry whimpered as his uncle got closer. He didn't care that Snape had probably heard every word he uttered. Harry curled into a protective ball in an attempt to lessen the blows. He waited for the first strike.  
  
But it didn't come. Harry peeked out and looked up in shock. Mrs. Figg was standing in the doorway, brandishing a wand. And Uncle Vernon lay unconcious on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Arabella decided that enough was enough. Something must be wrong inside, or else Mrs. Dursley would have let her see Harry.  
  
"Alohamora." She whispered, opening the door and sneaking inside. Looking around, she noticed the absence of Mrs. Dursley. Arabella decided to go and find Harry and Severus.  
  
Walking upstairs, Arabella heard yelling coming from one of the rooms. She crept up to the doorway and saw a sight that astonished her. Severus standing in the middle of the bedroom, looking ready to kill someone, if his wand had been handy. And Harry. Poor Harry was being screamed at by his uncle while curled up in a ball, begging the man not to hurt him. Arabella could not take anymore.  
  
"STUPEFY!" The witch yelled, and Mr. Dursley fell unconscious to the floor. Severus looked up sharply, with a look as close to gratitude written on his face that he would probably ever get. Then Harry's head peeked out of it's shelter. He looked shocked at seeing his old neighbor standing in his room holding a wand. Then the young boy's gaze fell to his uncle.  
  
Vernon had blood on the side of his head from hitting the bedside table as he was struck by the spell. Harry studied the form of his uncle, then began to get up. Severus rushed over and helped him stand. The boy continued to stare at his uncle, until Severus finally steered him out of the room.  
  
"Thank you Arabella. Now, will you kindly open the fireplace so we can all Floo back to Hogwarts?" Severus requested in a clipped and toneless voice. He was incredibly relived that they had gotten out of that room, but was also angry that they had to be saved in the process.  
  
Arabella did as she was asked, and opened the Floo gate. Severus pulled out a bag of Floo Powder from his bag and through it into the fireplace. Picking Harry up when he realized that the boy could barely walk, he took him into the fireplace, and yelled, "Hogwarts!"  
  
Arabella stared after the badly broken boy and the man who hated him. Then she also threw in Floo powder, and was on her way back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry it took me soooooooo long to finish this one chapter. I just have to say, writer's block's a bitch! Anyway, now that school's out, I'll hopefully have more time to write. Keep reviewing cuz it helps me to write more quickly! Till next time.  
  
So sorry I forgot to thank my wonderful reviewers when I first updated!! Oops. Well, thanks to redrose2310, Shadowsofpain, Not A Muggle, Maikafuiniel, chantalmalfor, trinity Avalon, Jennifer, Midnightrider, desertwren, Kayla Summers, VegetazGrl, selua, Kateri. You guys are all what keep me going! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: How many time must I tell you?!! IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!  
  
Rating: R, Harry angst and abuse, slash (eventually)  
  
Author's Notes: I'm SO sorry that it took so long to get out that chapter. With the combination of writer's block, and summer projects, this is all I've come up with. Hope you enjoy!! R&R!!  
  
Trouble at Home  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Severus skillfully landed in Hogwarts' Great Hall with the not-so-heavy load wrapped in his arms. Ha- Potter had slipped into unconsciousness on the trip. Severus regained his equilibrium quickly, and rushed to the hospital wing.  
  
"POMFREY! GET IN HERE, NOW!!" Severus set the small boy onto the nearest bed with a gentleness he showed very rarely. Not that anyone would actually see him being nice to Har- Dumbledore's Golden Boy. Madame Pomfrey came in looking thoroughly harassed, until she caught sight of the broken body in her infirmary.  
  
"What in Merlin's name happened?!" Poppy exclaimed, rushing over to Harry's side. She immediately went into nurse-mode, jotting down all the injuries the boy had. Dumbledore came down very shortly after Severus arrived in the hospital wing with a grave look on his normally happy face.  
  
While Poppy healed Harry, Severus explained to both of them the events that occurred at the Dursley residence. He could not contain the hatred and disgust that leaked into his account. Severus still could not believe the condition he had found the boy in. It was utterly despicable. The day before, Severus would have happily said that a world that lacked Potter would be a better one. But now, he was not so sure. When he had looked into that cupboard and seen the crumpled figure of the defiant boy he despised, something changed inside of him. Now, Severus had to make a conscious effort to think of the boy the same way he had before summer; before all this had happened.  
  
//Would it be so bad to think of the boy as Harry, a normal young boy, instead of Potter, the wizarding world's savior?\\ the little voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Dumbledore, asked. //Of course it would. We've always had a hate-hate relationship. There's no use in doing anything that might change it. That might make us become.friends or something.\\ Severus quelled the rebellious conscience in his head, but continued to think about Har-- //Dammit!\\  
  
~*~  
  
Harry floated around in a numb, black emptiness. He was extremely grateful that he could feel nothing. Harry knew that his body was broken, and that if he could feel anything at all, he would just be in terrible pain. So he decided to enjoy the feeling of nothingness for as long as he could, and thought about some.pressing matters.  
  
//Greasy, slimy, Professor Snape saved me. again. He's always doing that. I get into trouble, and he gets me out of it. I wonder --\\ Harry was quickly pulled from his musings by a sharp pain in his scar. His hand flew up to it before he even had a chance to realize where he now was.  
  
When Harry uncovered his forehead, he gazed dazedly at his current surroundings. Death Eaters everywhere. They formed a circle around another figure, who was writhing on the ground, screaming in agony. Knowing that this must be a dream- //Or a vision\\ -Harry walked over to the circle. Voldemort stood proud and erect in the circle, his wand pointing at the howling man in the center.  
  
Harry stepped forward, through the Death Eaters and to the suffering man's side. No one seemed to notice him. Voldemort stopped the curse, long enough for the man to look up through pain-hazed eyes.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
Harry stumbled backwards, away from his professor, and into the waiting arms of numerous Death Eaters. Voldemort looked directly at Harry and said, "Now I think I know what will cause you pain. Enjoy the torment on your dear Professor Snape, Harry m'boy!" And with that, Voldemort hit Snape with the Cruciatus again. Only this time, Harry fell to the ground, feeling the same pain as his professor.  
  
With a jolt, Harry came back to the world of consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know. I'm evil. I know. It was short. But it took me forever to finally finish this damn chapter. I wanted to get something out, as I've done nothing for quite a while. Please, read and review!! ::hopeful eyes::  
  
Forgot this the first time .;;.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, including: Lunaceress, Kateri, selua, Unable To Cry, athenakitty, Wolf Lupin, and any others that I forgot. Thank you so much. The reviews are really inspiring! 


End file.
